The use of webs or batts of continuous filament tow in the manufacture of cushions, sleeping pillows, sleeping bags, and the like is known. The art recognizes that the use of continuous filament tow provides products having superior characteristics, such as softness, resistance to sagging and compacting, and endurance, in comparison to the use of chopped tow or cotton battings. However, the art also recognizes that in making articles utilizing continuous filament tow it is essential to carefully process the tow so as to completely open or deregister the tow, and to then form the tow into batts or the like in order to get the desirable characteristics. This processing heretofore has utilized relatively complex equipment, requiring substantial plant space for installation.
Thus, Dunlap et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,016, discloses an apparatus and process for opening continuous filament tow. According to the patent, a plurality of threaded rolls are aligned in a series. The continuous filament tow is caused to pass through the rolls to deregister the filaments. The filaments are then utilized in the formation of cigarette filters where the tow is maintained under control in a relatively compact longitudinal configuration. The tow made in this manner is not applicable to the fabrication of pillows, cushions, or the like. However, Watson in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,423,795; 3,546,722, and 3,730,824 discloses the deregistering of continuous filament tow using a series of threaded rollers similar to those shown in Dunlap et al, and the subsequent spreading of the deregistered filaments in a plurality of stages, preferably using air. In all instances the deregistered filaments are controlled in the longitudinal direction by nip rolls or the like, again similar to Dunlap et al; precluding complete blooming of the filaments. The spread webs are subsequently collected in a stuffer box or crosslapped, as in the crosslapper of U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,867, where they are crumpled, bunched, and the like into a thick batting; the soft, bulky characteristics of the webs being retained.
It is apparent from the prior art that the processing of the continuous filament tow heretofore has required time-consuming steps in order to deregister, spread, and fluff the material so that it could be used as is conventional in the formation of pillows, cushions, and the like.
The art also recognizes, for example in patents such as Caines et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,594, that the filaments of continuous filament tow can be separated or bloomed after passing over a series of deregistering threaded rolls using air, including a venturi. During the deregistration and air blooming, the filaments are again continuously under control. These controlled fibers are then processed into tobacco smoke filters for cigarettes and the like. As is apparent, the filaments used in filters have controlled bulk which is necessary to provide a filtering medium. The use of the venturi air is not intended to, and does not, provide total bulking and fluffing of the continuous filaments. As apparent from the prior art, it was not apparent or recognized that air alone would provide for the bulking of the tow to the extent necessary to permit use of the tow directly in an article such as sleeping pillows, cushions, sleeping bags, or the like.